Spike's regret
by queenofshadowrealm
Summary: Set after 'Something Blue'. Spike's still chained to the bathtub. When Buffy picks up his coat, an old photo falls out...Contains other character. Discontinued for now, might come back later
1. Chapter 1

**Spike's regret.**

**Set sometime after 'Something Blue' in series 4, Spike's still chained to a bathtub. But when Buffy picks up his coat, an old Photo drops out…**

**Includes: A Spike X Other character relationship. **

**Possible spoilers, fiction rated T.**

**Note: The other character in this story, Lorena. I've written about her before under the category of 'The vampire Diaries by LJ Smith'….but it's not a crossover, because Lorena is my own character….**

Spike was chained to the bathtub in Giles's bathroom. Buffy had been interrogating him, again. He wanted to rip her throat out, but the fact he couldn't hit a human got in the way. Buffy got up. "Fine, I'll come back later then."

"Yeah fine, just give me my coat will you…it's not exactly comfortable here."

"Well that is the idea." Said Buffy stubbornly.

"Just give me the coat!" Buffy sighed sounding annoyed and picked up the coat. As she did a photograph fell out. It looked old, ancient almost. It pictured a young woman. She was wearing a black silk and velvet dress. She looked rich. She was also beautiful. The Photo was black and white, but Buffy could still see that she had long dark hair with a slight wave to it and a curl at the ends, rather like Drusilla's hair, loose strands fell over her dark eye. She had a defined face, and, even with the lack of colour, Buffy could see she had bright red lips. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale.

"Who's this?" Buffy asked Spike.

"Give that too me!" He demanded sounding aggravated. "It's none of your business who she is."

"Well, if she's a nobody…" Buffy held the photo over the toilet. "I guess you don't need it. Spike snarled his face changing form to vampires.

"Give me the picture…" He said steadily.

"You're really not doing anything to convince me…" Said Buffy, enjoying all the taunting. Spike looked at his knees, his face changing back.

"Her name is Lorena…now give it back."

"One of your victims?" Spike laughed.

"She was gonna be…" He looked up at Buffy. "Give 'er back."

"Who was she?"

"I told you! Her name's Lorena, Lorena Catala if you must know."

"Why do you keep her picture?" Buffy continued. Spike sighed.

"Why do you want to know?" He said angrily.

"I'm asking the questions…why do you keep her picture?" Spike looked like he was a volcano about to erupt.

"Because I loved her ok? Happy now? Yes, Spike has regret, has a memory that haunts him, a…" He screwed up his face, "…weakness. Now can I have the picture?"

"You loved her? What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Oh for God's sake woman! Can't you leave me alone to feel sorry for myself?"

"Not until you tell me the story."

"I was human when I first met her. All those years ago. I wanted to be with her, I just didn't have the guts to talk to her. Her parents were rich snobs, Her Dad was tough, and her mum was intimidating. But when I was turned into a vampire, I didn't want to love her anymore. I hated her because I loved a mortal. I decided to kill her, put her behind me. Dru wanted me, what did I need a mortal woman for, what could one mortal do for me that Dru couldn't. So I went to her house, her parents weren't in luckily, I attacked her, and I tried to kill her…."

"But?" Buffy pressed.

"I'm getting to that bit!" Spike said scowling at her. "She was a vampire…and a bloody powerful one at that. She wasn't the same kind of vampire as me either…she didn't have the same face when she attacked. Only her teeth got longer, she didn't have the snarl like me…and she had witch blood. She whooped my ass. But, she didn't kill me. Said she liked my fire…We ran off together. I took her everywhere, gave her everything. We were crazy love birds. Then, on day, her parents showed up. Now don't get her wrong, she wasn't a mummy's girl, her parents just wanted to keep her under lock and key. She hated her parents for it. Turns out they were both vampires too…Her Dad knocked me out and they took her away…I looked for her, but I couldn't find her. I wound up with Dru…Then you came a long…" He looked up at Buffy, "Y'know, It was Lorena that helped me kill the Slayers… She was well impressed when I bought the bodies back for her to suck dry…" He smiled. "God I miss her." Buffy got to her feet.

"So she's out there somewhere." She asked.

"Yep…" Replied Spike. Buffy threw the picture at him and stormed to the door.

"Your were sick, the both of you…" She slammed the door.

"Hey! What about my coat!" Spike shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spike's regret.**

**Set sometime after 'Something Blue' in series 4, Spike's still chained to a bathtub. But when Buffy picks up his coat, an old Photo drops out…**

**Includes: A Spike X Other character relationship. **

**Possible spoilers, fiction rated T.**

**Note: The other character in this story, Lorena. I've written about her before under the category of 'The vampire Diaries by LJ Smith'….but it's not a crossover, because Lorena is my own character….**

**Part 2**

**Lorena got out of the taxi and left it on the curb. The driver was in the back seat with his throat slit. Tonight she wore leather trousers and a leather corset with high heeled boots. Sunnydale. Spike had never bought her here. But Drusilla had told her this was where she last knew Spike to be. She wondered through the dark streets. Who here would know Spike? Lorena looked up, and saw a girl walking along the pavement. She was a vampire. Lorena could sense it. She was muttering under her breath. "I hate him!" She said. "Stupid Spike…All his promises…." Lorena smiled. She stood in front of the girl. **

"**Hi." She said smoothly. "You know a vampire called Spike?" **

"**Do I know him? Yeah I know him…he was my 'Blondie-bear'. Then he left to go and kill the Slayer." Lorena struggled to contain the laughter. **

"**Blondie-bear?" She repeated. "What's your name girl?"**

"**Harmony. I was Spike's girlfriend for a bit." Lorena smiled the girl was terrified of her, and that's what she liked. **

"**Lorena Catala." Lorena introduced herself. "And…I'm looking for Spike; do you know where he's hanging these days?" Harmony shrugged.**

"**He got caught by the initiative a while back…he can hunt or anything, they put a chip in his head. The roomers say he's working with the slayer for blood." **

"**The slayer? And where can I find her?" **

**Lorena found her way to Giles's house. That Harmony Girl wasn't too bad for the information, and she had made a tasty dessert too. Lorena had always been taught that weak vampires were prey too; after all, there power was transferred to you when you drank form them, but Lorena had the feeling Harmony wasn't yet dead. 'Pity' she thought. She stood outside the window peeping in. The slayer was the shorter one with blond hair. She and her friends were talking. "I'm so glad Spike got his own place. It was hell having him hear." The slayer said. Lorena smiled. The girl with curly brown hair answered. **

"**Yeah, where did he go in the end? Not that I care, he was getting in the way…especially when Xander and I tried to have sex." Lorena sniggered. She was an ex-demon who knew nothing about the ways of human life. She could sense it. **

"**He found a crypt in the cemetery outside of campus…" The old one said. But Lorena had left before he could finish his sentence. That, was all she needed to know. **

Spike wondered through the cemetery towards the crypt he had adopted as home. He hated his miserable existence. He had once been one of the feared vampires…now he was nothing. He pushed the door open and threw himself inside, slamming the door behind him. It bounced off the frame, and opened again. Spike ignored it. He put the bag of pigs blood on the stone coffin and sat himself up on it wondering how best to kill himself. Stake? Fire? Sunlight? Anything to put this whole life behind him. He looked up at the half open door in front of him. He could just leave it open, till the sun came up. Suddenly, the sound of high heels came into Spike's earshot. They were still a little away off, but they were drawing nearer. Spike slid off the tomb and waited. A Shadow came to the door, blocking the moonlight from streaming in. "Spike?" Called a sweet voice. The door was pushed open. "Are you in here?"

Lorena could hardly believe her luck. She had been tracking him for so long! Yet, there he stood. His bleached hair combed back as it always was, and his long leather coat almost touching the floor. She smiled. "I've been looking for you!" She exclaimed. It took Spike a few moments to realise he wasn't dreaming.

"Lorena!" He shouted. He ran towards her and picked her up. "Where the hell have you been!" He said.

"I was going to ask you the same question… But it doesn't matter….I'm here now, and your with me… the terrible two together at last! We can take over the world just like we were planning!" Spike smiled. She smelled of blood mixed with lavender flowers. He put her on the stone coffin he'd been sitting on.

"How did you escape your parents?" He asked her. Lorena shrugged.

"Jumped out the window, and kept on running! So…got any evil plans for us Spike my love?" Spike frowned.

"About the take over the world thing…well. There's a little set back…" Lorena waved a hand dismissively.

"I know I know you can't hurt mortals…but don't worry, you can beat up all the demons that don't respect me, and I'll get your dinner for you….We'd make a great team." Spike smiled.

"We would pet!" She leaned down and kissed him.

"First…I'll bring you that Slayer…then, I'll find someone to take that stupid chip out of your poor head." She ran her fingers seductively through his hair. "Got any fags?" She asked. "I'm broke…" Spike pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it for her. She sat on the stone, one elegant leg over the other. "I want the hell mouth Spike…" She looked down at him. "And you always used to give me what I wanted."

"Of course pet, I'll get you the hell mouth, once the slayer is dead and this bloody chip is out of my head." Lorena smiled.

"Then we have a deal." Spike smiled.

"Looks like it….now…" He pulled himself onto the stone. "I think you and I have a lot to catch up on!" He leaned forward and kissed her. Lorena smiled.

"Damn you Spike…" She said. "You were the only one I couldn't resist. He kissed her neck.

"I missed you poppet." Lorena laughed again.

"You sound like the good ol' days…" She ran her fingers through his hair again. "The good ol' days…" Spike kissed his way to her shoulder. "I missed you too Spike…Or should I say…'Blondie-bear'?" Spike looked up at her seeming angry. Lorena howled with laughter. "Funny girl I ran into whilst looking for you…Harmony," Lorena shook her head. "I thought you had better taste than that Spike." Spike smiled.

"I do, she was just…something to keep the sheets warm,"

"I see. Well, she hates you. And that's good. Cause your mine." She kissed him. Spike smiled.

"I'm sure you had some bed warmers whilst I was away." Lorena smiled.

"Of course!"

"So we're even." Spike concluded. Lorena kissed his neck.

"Even." She said. Spike smiled and rested his hands on her hips. "Now." She said "About that catching up." Spike kissed her, and Lorena pulled him down onto the stone. Her hands ran over his shirt, undoing buttons as they went. Spike smiled, and pulled at the cord on her corset. "You will give me the hell mouth, won't you Spike, cause, then, I can take the world…"

"As long as I can take it with you…."

"Why don't you start by taking me tiger?"

**Hope you liked this, more to follow soon….**

**Oh yeah, and reviews would be helpful people, I'm not sensitive or nothing, as long as it's constructive criticism. Let me know! Any ideas or anything?**


End file.
